Show me the magic E
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: Harry did not go to his uncle´s house. He has a diferent fate. Please I sux in english and if someone can help me with it... please
1. Prologue

**I really suck in english. **Sorry but it is the true. Need a beta please... pretty please... I have this fic in spanish but I need to translate it but not by myself, cause I sux. So please if somebody can help me.

It is a good fic (in spanish ) but in english sux badly.

**Prologue**

That night was raining like hell. The Potters were dead and all was that little brat's fault. Pettigrew grabs the package and press it to his chest, with all the strength he has. Meanwhile he ran like mad down the meadow.

How this can happen? Is that the little boy has enough power to get rid of his master, the dark Lord?-

Drowning in his thoughts and the darkness he ran away leaving behind his back the noises of the night. They already knows that Lily and James were dead. What a pity. James, he really admire him, but he was an idiot. How he dare deaf it his master. Behind his back so much noises broke the silence of the night.

He can hear the screams of Pathfoot. That idiot.

Where's Harry? Where in the hell is he? Just tell me… where in the hell is he?- the idiot screams like hell.

Damn! - he thoughts and stop his way down.- What was he suppose to do now? Without his master he was nothing. Nobody. - And now what? What I'm supposed to do with you?- he screams aloud.

With that the little child wake up and starts crying.

Damn you! Shut up! Just shut up!-

He put the baby on the floor and take out his wand.- Let's finish this. Avad…- and then he stop.

No. He can't do this. If his master was killed by this brat, his powerful master what can happened to him. No, he needs someone more powerful than him, someone who can get rid for him. But who?

The child continues crying aloud.

Shut up I said.- and cast a spell that makes the baby sleep peacefully.

It was the best thing to do. The best of all is that someone gets rid of him. He cant take the risk. Not now. He needs to hide himself, and disappear.

They must be searching for him right now. He takes the baby in his arms and his blood went cold when discover that the bushes at his back were moving wildly.

He points with his wand the bushes.

Damn!.-

Between the bushes a dark figure appears. A big animal, like a very big dog. No, it was a wolf

And he shoots the wolf with a mortal spell and the animal start to bleed to death on the bushes. He took the blanket from the baby and wet it with the blood on the floor.

This will be enough. He thought. With a spell he transforms the corps into a bloody mass without a form. This must be enough. He thought and ran with the baby in his arms, disappearing in the shadows.

To be continue ...(if somebody help me with my poor english )


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The metallic noise of the cauldrons takes him away from a beautiful dream. He was dreaming about flying on white clouds that took him so far away from the dark place where he was sleeping.

Time to get up! Don´t be lazy and help old Dobby setting the table. Go ahead, we have too much to do.-

The little kid smiled kind of sleepy yet. It has been a cute dream, but now he has to wake up. Yes! - Ok. There I go. Morning Dobby.-

Not so good. Dobby has too much work to for today and you too. Come on, go ahead and set the table- he said again like he hasn't heard him before.

The kid smiles again getting himself over the floor- Ok. There I go. You know I was dreaming about…- he said giggling

There is no time for daydreaming, Dobby knows that. Go ahead, and set the clean tablecloth.-

The small child obeys instantly. Because he was too little he had to climb on a chair to get where the tablecloth was. Then went as fast as he could to do what Dobby said.

The dinning room was huge and fancy. The mistress likes to spend several hours decorating with new stuff. Cleaning this room was always a hard job. He set the clean tablecloth because the other one had blood spots.

The family was about going down, so it was better to hurry up It will not be good if they see him around the house. The last time that it happens he lands on the table staining the tablecloth with his blood. He hugs the dirty tablecloth with sadness while his body remember him the last night beating, that his master provide to him.

Then he can hear some noises out, in the corridor. It seems that they wake up early this morning.

Dobby gets into the dinning room and set the dishes very fast.

– Hurry up! - He whispers nervously.

The kid starts to set the forks and spoons over the table. Then the door opens to let in the one that was coming.

Good morning master- they said together.

Then Dobby makes a signal and the kid disappear into the kitchen. The master returns them a lazy snort as an answer.

I think I see that pest around here….-he said looking over his shoulder.

Master, he is in the kitchen-

Another snort escapes from the master. And Dobby set the glasses on the table, getting more nervous.

The door opens another time and the mistress enter the room, at her side their son.

– Good morning mistress, good morning little master-

They just get on their sits, ignoring him.

The little kid appears from the kitchen with the food ready to be eaten. He set the fountains on the table, trembling badly.

The dinning room seems like a graveyard. Any of the people in there said a word or make a sound. That was turning him so nervous. When he had finish with his work, he returns to the kitchen and feels well and safety.

This is the last one. Dobby will take care. Go outside and stand over the door. And don't make any sound- both of them go out, to the dinning room of terror, again.

While the masters eat his breakfast and chatter about themes that he simply doesn't understand, the kid makes hard efforts to not fall down to the floor. He was so tired and his legs sore badly, thank for the masters stick. That was his fault, if he only stops daydreaming during work time, things would be so different.But he can't help with that, when he starts to think about all the books that he has seen in little master's room, he starts to daydream.

There were so many things in those books, pictures of people that he even knows who they are, marvellous places. Now he was remembering his dream, and feel like he was flying away, so faraway when… Zas! Stick that crash on his face take him to the reality. He falls to the floor bleeding.

I'm sorry master- he whispers automatically.

A snort from the master and he grabs him by the hair.

Another time I catch you daydreaming. You pest! Are you here to daydream?

No master- and then another beat with the stick come to his already sore legs.

I didn't say that you can talk back. Did I?-

He didn't want an answer, so he stays in silence. He can't talk back, because his tears were drowning him. It doesn't help at all, not even remain in silence, because more beats with the stick fall all over his little body.

– Lucius. You are ruining the breakfast- the mistress was not happy about this, She will start complaining now. That was not good.

Another snort from the master and sends the little kid flying to Dobby´s arms

The domestic elf covered him with his hands, trying to calm down the little boy. Not letting him to cry aloud.

Let him stay in the kitchen- order the mistress.

Dobby don't loose any time and take the small child into the kitchen. He sits the boy on a chair and start nursing his bleeding lips.

You get Dobby in trouble. Now we are in big trouble- he was so nervous, his hands shaking so much.

It hurts too much Dobby. Really it hurts.. a lot.-

Dobby will take care of you like he always did. But you have to be good and obey the master. If you are a good boy Dobby will show you the magic. Do you want it?-

Yu…yup – the little kid sobs. His hands massaging his sore and thin legs.

Then, you must be quite. Dobby will be finishing his job and you will go to clean the master's rooms. –

Then Dobby went out of the kitchen leaving him sobbing quietly with his little hands on his fresh bruise.

XxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

So here you are- A childish but deep voice sound at his back. He was so busy about his work that he even noticed that he was getting here.

.  
- Master – he whispers-

Get out of my room. My friends will be here to play today. And I don't want them to see you here. Do you understand?

Yes master, I will finish this in a moment.

I said I want you to go. NOW! – Draco roars.

But master, I not finish yet.

I don't care. GO AWAY!-

Yes master- he answers while he picks up his clearing staff as soon as he can. He doesn't want the little master to get mad with him. It not will be good for him

The mistress appears at the side of the door, alerted by his sons screams

– Draco. Don't yell like that. I have headache.-

But mommy, the pest don't understand what I said. I'm telling him to go away and he didn't get it-

The mistress take a look to the small child standing in fear in front of her, and then to his son.

Draco, darling. Let him finish his chores. And you pest! What are you staring at? Finish you work here and then clean my room. And be careful with it. I don't want you to ruin any of mi property.

Yes mistress- the child answer with small voice.

Draco was angry, he can tell. The only thing than Draco wants at that moment was to kick that pest in front of him. But he can't, she was so sensitive at those things. It would be plenty time to do that when his friends come to play with him

The little kid went to the mistress room. There were so interesting things to see, but of course he can't touch anything. He takes a deep breath preparing him to start working. It seems that the mistress was in there. He entered the room and he has the surprise that the master was in there.

Scared of it he tries to get out but his legs didn't answer. It was already too late to escape. The master has already seen him entering the room.

Close the door- the master order.


	3. Chapter 2

**I only write fanfics. I don´t own anything all characters are property or JKRowling. **

**Also I want to thank my beta reader Sir Jimmy7 who is helping me with my terrible english. **

**Chapter 2**

Master was never kind to him. Every time he was near, he beat him. The same thing was with Dobby. But when he was alone with master, it was different. He hurt him, but in other ways.

"Come here," Master said.

The child obeys in silence. Master's huge hand reaches his curly raven hair, and with a hard yank, he was on his knees.

"You will be good, won't you?"

He was trembling so much that he couldn't even control himself. Another yank made him answer.

"Y-yes master."

Lucius smiled, yanking his hair again. Tears started to fall down his big green eyes. Harry closed his eyes and opened his pink lips.

Master sat on the bed and positioned the boy between his legs. Then he pulled the boy forward by the hair and cold lips closed over his penis. A small moan and the child whimpered. Master yanked his hair like he was trying to suffocate him.

"Mmm." Master was so pleased. "That's right…very good…keep going…mmm…yes…!" He realized that the boy was nearly strangled, so he let him go.

The next moment, he catches him and pushes him over the bed. Lucius stays over him looking at him closely. Wet cheeks, trembling lips, and scared eyes. That was a show that he enjoyed very much.

Sounds in the corridor broke his concentration. It sounded like someone was coming. Lucius got up made the boy do the same. A knock. Surely it was his stupid domestic elf.

"Enter."

The door opened and Draco ran in very fast. "Father, you promised me that you'd take me out with you today. Did you forget?"

That was right. He has some business in Hogsmeade and he was to take Draco with him. "I had not forgotten. Are you ready to go?" Draco answered with a big smile. "Then wait for me downstairs." He started to pack his things.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Draco shouted, getting closer to the little kid hiding in the shadows of the room.

"He's finishing with the cleaning here. Why I keep him when he's so utterly useless, it's a mystery." Master moves towards the kid who was now standing close the wall, scared.

"When I return, I want this room to clean. Understood?" Harry nods his head, trembling.

"Make sure that this room, and the rest of the manor are shining like a mirror, or you will pay," saying this, Master exits, leaving him more scared than he had ever been.

The rides to Hogsmeade were so fun. Draco loved to go with his father every time he could. Lucius was a busy man and he was always working. He never had any time to play with him.

He worked late into the night, which gave him even less time to spend with his family. Draco would wake up at night and spy on him in his study. His father woke up at midnight to continue working. He'd go downstairs for one or two hours and then he'd return to his room very tired.

His father was always away from home because of business and other matters he didn't understand. His mother always says that he will understand it when he grows up. But he finds waiting a tiresome task.

"Alright Draco, I have to deal with some unfinished business. You'll stay here and try to keep out of trouble. Is that alright?"

"Yes sir," Draco answered with a smile.

His father had made him stay in a store that sold some dark items. Lucius loved them. Maybe later, he'd buy one or two things to take home and play with the pest.

His father entered a creepy, dark alley. He knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, but he couldn't resist. What his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He just had to follow him very silently. His father tapped some bricks on the wall and it opened into a doorway. After he had entered, Draco stayed outside, and it closed.

"Damn it."

Now he had to stay in the boring store like his father said.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"You are late, Malfoy." A dark figure welcomed him from inside the room.

"It's you who come to early." He takes the chair next his companion.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. Why have you asked me here?"

"I just wanted to know how everything is?"

"There were many changes since the last time. If you called me for this, then I am wasting my time."

"I'm asking you because I need to know Malfoy. You know that the Ministry of Magic is always getting its nose in everything. We cannot allow them, or anyone else, ruin our plans."

"I know that. You don't have to remind me."

"You especially can't let it happen."

"I said that you don't need to remind me!" Lucius roared. "I know what I have to do. Mind on your own business and I will see to mine. That's what we've said from the beginning, isn't it?"

"Alright, Lucius. Forget I said anything. You don't have to get angry."

"You are paranoid. That's what this is."

"If you had to deal with what I have, you'd be worse than I. You got the easy part, Malfoy."

Lucius laughed.

"It was your decision, that it went that way. All because you don't have the nerve to get rid of the little pest. If only you had the gall to twist his neck when you had the chance…"

Now the laugh came from the other side.

"If it were that way, you would not be having so much fun, Malfoy."

An ugly silence grew between them both.

"If that is all you have to say? You waste my time." Malfoy stood up feeling annoyed.

"I didn't call you only for that. I need you to get some stuff for me. You know…some of the stuff you hide at your place."

Malfoy growled, "Give me a list and I will send it to you."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"I see that you did a good job, you useless filth."

Malfoy smacked the cold cheeks of the little kid who had recently gotten up from the floor where he was lying. "You pest."

His hands descended to reach his thin neck.

'I should have done this a long time ago,' he thought. 'Kill him with my own hands. With my bare hands, killing him slowly.'

He makes him cry. Lucius loves the sensation of seeing those tears fall down his cheeks. As he twisted the kid's neck, the boy was clawing his flesh with his nails in a desperate attempt to stay alive. It worked. He was released, but he had to endure the consequences of the cane.

At the fifth strike, he had blood running down his cheeks as it flowed down from his head.

"I could kill you right now, and no one would care. You get it? No one cares about you, no one. Not even that stupid House Elf."

The kid whimpered, trying to cry silently and not annoy the Master.

"Yes. I can cut you to pieces. Would you like that?"

He doesn't even think to answer, but he was completely sure that his master was capable of doing so. This and much more.

"Useless filth!" He roared. "Prepare me something hot."

Harry shot up in a flash and ran to the kitchen. He was out of luck because Dobby wasn't there to help or protect him. The House Elf was away doing something else for Master. His hands were trembling so badly that he was worried that he might break something.

The silence was scary in the kitchen. He returned to the room where Master is sitting his chair. The kid stays at his side, trying to maintain the distance between them.

"Come here and give me a message," Lucius commands.

His hands were trembling so badly, and were so cold. But his Master's flesh was so warm. He placed his bony little hands on the huge back of Master's and began to massage with clumsy movements.

"You are so useless…You can't do anything right." The master was complaining and the kid became even more nervous. "Go away you pest!"

"_I'm asking you because I need to know, Malfoy. You know the Ministry of Magic is always getting its nose into everything. We can't allow them, or anyone else, ruin our plans." _

"_I know that. You don't have to remind me."_

"_You especially can't let that…"_

"You can't do anything, useless Brat. Now, where's what I ask you for?"

"It's getting warm mast…er."

He answered with a growl. "I don't know why I keep you. I can do it at any moment. While you are sleeping, while you move about the house. Come here."

The child reaches Master again and closes his eyes, waiting for the next movement. The Master's hand falls to his cheek without a reason. Now why is he beating him? he wanted to ask.

He continues to beat him and kill some time while waiting for the tea. It was so fun to hurt the little pest.

Soon he was crying again. Lucius found himself content enough to move to a more comfortable place. He stood up again and left the kitchen. Surely that the brat will follow him. He was not that stupid at all. He knows what he'll have to do.

The master went to his study, a warm and comfortable place. He lay down on his favourite sofa waiting for the brat to appear. And there he was, along with the tea that he asked before. He placed it on the little table beside his Master and was afraid to get any closer.

In a flash, he had the boy on his knees, seated between his own legs. He had unfinished business with the little trollop, and he never left anything unfinished. It just wasn't his style.

"I don't want you to make a sound," he warned coldly.

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 3

**Nothing is mine. I only write a fanfic. Nothing more. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me. **

**Chapter 3**

The dinning room of the house was so big and has to many staff to clean. Dobby has asked him to clean the floor because he knew that having him busy and far of the master the kid will be safe.

To the boy was fun to clean and play with the water. He made bubble with the soap that flow by his little fingers every time he can do it. Whenever he can and especially when nobody was close to see him he play with everything he has al his hands. .

Once a time he took one of the brooms that were in a cupboard. He gets terrible scared when one of the brooms started to fly. Dobby just makes him get down to the floor before master knows that. But since that day the child feels so attracted to the flying brooms and every time he can he take a little ride.

That was before master Draco catches him playing with those brooms of his father. At that time he was in so much trouble. His little fun ends so badly when master Lucius punished him. He doesn't hit him instead he uses his wand for made the kid to regret for his actions.

Master was so mean with him, the kid thought getting himself down the huge of the dinning room. He takes his little bucket with him to finish cleaning the floor. Master was so bad to him because everytime he has him near always look for a way to make the kid feels miserable.

His life was miserable without any master help. But the little kid always try to pass the days in the best way he can. In his birthdays Dobby always think a way to give him some kind of present and maybe some kind of candy. His 8th birthday will come very soon.

The kid was thinking about that when he hears footsteps reaching the dinning room. He try to escape as fast as he could but it was to late.

The door open and master enter with a friend at his side. Both of them had dark robes and he can recognize master by his long blond hair. His friend have olive skin and hair as dark as night. Both of them sit at the table very near the place under the table where he was hiding himself. He just have time to fold his legs before them hit the legs of his master's friend.

- It's always a pleasure having you in this house Severus. Long time ago I don't have the pleasure of your visit.-

I was such of busy, Lucius. Attending some business, traveling for some important business.- his friend answer.

- I can imagine that. With that useless Dumbledore at the head, you must have so much extra work. That old mud blood lover, I can't understand why is he at the head of that great school.

- Draco will go to Hogwarts just like his father I assume. It will be a lame to lose a member of an important family-

- What are you saying Severus, for generations every Malfoy had assist a Hogwarts. And a useless moron like Dumbledore is not an obstacle for cut the tradition.

Meanwhile master was talking Dobby had leave the kitchen and took the dishes to and he was giving them the dinner. But he was near to let the dishes fall down to the floor when he felt a pull in his clothes. His big eyes open to huge when he saw the little kid trapped and without any escape between the masters legs.

Dobby felt like he will felt down to the floor because the impression. But he must stay calm. He can't alert the master about who was seeing him curiously. Without a word Dobby went to the kitchen to ask to heaven that the kid was not discovered.

Up there on the table the food smells good. The kid remembers that he hasn't eaten anything since the day before because of master's orders. Now his stomach was hurting so bad. Up on the table the forks and glasses, the fonts and dishes started to sound.

Down the table the kid was worried about how to get out of that place. And to make it worse the masters move to much his legs. Any moment they will kick him. It would be terrible if they seem he. Master will beat him to death because he said the little pest is fordiben to appear in front of visitors.

Now he was in serious trouble. That seems that it was not his day. One of the forks fall down the table to close to his body. He only want to disappear in that moment, he want it badly. He just closes his eyes and wish with all his will to disappear.

Master Malfoy gets down the table to reach the fork but he was not paying attention. He just returns to his position in a moment. But even when he was not paying attention he can noticed that a bucket was down the table. Later he will get rid with the one who has the responsibility about that. Now he has to attend to his visitor.

The little kid breathes softly and involuntary he kick lightly master Severus. Surprised he take a curiously look down the table to see what had kick him. When he lift the table cloth he found green eyes that seem familiar and a childish face that seems him terrified.

At first he can't believe his eyes, but then he realized that the little kid was telling him in signals to be quiet.

Severus wasn´t sure of what to do then. But he decided to stay in silence and not to tell anything to his companion who was having a hard time with his meat over his dish.

- Is something wrong with the food Severus?-

- No, anything Lucius, everything is delicious, really.-

- I'm glad that you like it.- and he continue his war with the meat over his dish.

But Severus started to have a hard time dealing with the curiosity. He wanted to take another look under the table and see the kid who was hiding there.

Surely he wasn't Draco because he was wearing old clothes. Also Draco was blond as the rest of his family and this boy with dirty face has the hair as dark as is own. He must be a servant of the house. So then Lucius has a mud blood servant. He must be mud blood because if he was pure blood he will not be serving in the house of somebody like the Malfoy´s.

Who was this boy that looks so familiar? That question reach his mind meanwhile Malfoy continue with his talk about his latest travels. That little kid must be as young as Draco. But what was he doing down the table. Every time he went to visit Lucius he never ever see him around.

That seems that the Malfoy house was full of secrets.

But the hate that the Malfoys have to the mud bloods was not a secret. The life of the poor kid must be a living hell. As he know Lucius he could have killed the parents and saving the child to kill him in some session with the other death eaters. Poor child, Severus thought, he doesn't deserved something like that.

Carefully he took another look down the table and he just crash with those disturbing green eyes. Those eyes had something, seem so familiar, the same expression, the same sweetness. He can't stand it anymore and took a little bit of meat and get his hand down the table. At first he didn't get any answer of the boy. He had to take another look down the table and make him a signal to make the boy accepted the food.

Then he feel that incredible softly lips rose his fingers. He just feel like his cheeks flush in read with the rest of his face.

Are you feel alright?- Lucius give him a curiosly look.

I´m fine. It´s just this… er… meat is so.. soft. – answered clearing his throat.

- At last your meat, cause mine is as hard as the skin of a troll.-

Another time Severus repeat the operation and another time those lips reach the piece of meat. Now he can feel that his senses start to blur entirely. He repeat this twice and he feel like he can't continue.

Lucius… you tell me about a new poison that you get?-

Yes, I get it in the store that I tell you. Remember? If you want you can take a look of it. It's so powerful. A simple drop is enough to finish with a hipogrif. -

That sounds good Lucius. I will like to give it a look. I'm sure that if is made with madragora I can get a cure.-

Lucius laughs a little. – I will like to see that, my friend. But I think that you can't do that this time. That poison is so well done that it's impossible to find a cure. Wait here I will take it.- feeling glad because of Severus words, Lucius get out the dinning room to reach for his new toy.

Severus can't stand it anymore and get down the table at the moment that Lucius disappear. He expose himself to the look of those bright green eyes and he stay still enchanted when he saw those pink lips wet by the sauce are cleaning by a little pink tongue.

The little kid din´t know how to do. If went out of the dinning room or wait to permition to leave. Severus look him enchanted, without help. The kid babbling some sort of thank you and set himself to go out. He took the bucket with his little dirty hands. That was why he hasn't take the food with his hands. When the kid was of the table Severus can see that he was a little, very small kid, so thin and lost inside a dark robe cover with dust. Bright eyes that twinkle in his childish and thin face, curly and messy raven hair and a strange sort of scar in his head that was covered by his dark locks.

Wait.- Severus stopped him. – You seem so hungry. You want a little more?-

The little kid didn't answer, just move his head. He must disappear if not master Malfoy will turn his bones to dust with his cane, if he sees him in there.

Wait- Snape stopped him again taking him by his so thin arm this time. He feel like if he squeeze it a little it will broke in two pieces.

What happen to you, why you have that scar on your face? – he said trying to remove those locks that hide the strange bruise.

The kid backward terrorized. Now he was in big trouble. If master know that he was seen, there will anybody to save him to the master rage. Maybe this master will be good to him. He must be good because he give him some food.

Master…- he whispers. Maybe he must stay in silence and don't let the things get worse. But maybe he can try it, only for one time to tell this person not to tell anything to master Malfoy. Maybe he can ask him to forget about his existence. -I…- said the kid.

He can´t do that, he will only turn everything worse.

-What´s your name.- Snape asked trying to see again that strange scar that he had in his forehead.

The kid seems to panic. Mi name.. he thought… he want to know my name…For what he want it? Then the child move his head saying no.

- Don't you hear me? What's your name?.- he asked again. A name, only a name was enough for him, a name.

PEST!- a sound as cold as an iceberg sounds in the dinning room.

Now he was really in trouble….

The kid started to tremble for head to feet. Lucius reach the kid. He has his wand in the hand and now he will hurt the kid badly. The master seems so angry and he will kill him surely.

When he was in front of the kid he slip so hard that he send him to the floor next to Severus´s feet. The bucket with water that he was grabbing falls down watering their robes.

Snape was paralyzed to see the little kid rolling over the floor by the kicks that Lucius was sending to him. The he saw him taking his wand and send the kid to the wall. This was to much for the little boy.

Lucius, please, It´s enough- Snape try to stop him cause he will kill the baby kid.

No, in a moment it will be enough.- Lucius was crazy in anger. He point the kid with the wand…- Crucio.-

Snape can't trust his eyes. So Lucius hate that badly that little kid. The poor boy scream in pain twisting convulsive. In a moment he was crying trying to cover himself with something but he can't escape the master. He had him trapped.

Not happy for hurt the child in that way, Lucius was planning to give him another try of that curse. He prepare to repeat it when a strong hand stop him,

That is enough. Lucius, let him alone.

-Severus…

TBC,

**Thanx to my lovely beta Sir Jimmy!**


End file.
